Five Dates
by esterpimentel95
Summary: Severus achou aquilo deveras idiota, mas agradecia no seu coração a quem quer que tenha criado a primeira oportunidade de se encontrar com a bruxa naquela tarde.


O primeiro encontro foi aleatório e inesperado.

Um sábado, um parque, uma tarde de primavera.

Ela, um livro na mão, um cobertor na grama, aproveitando o sol, descansando de uma semana agitada do trabalho no Ministério.

Ele, respirando ar puro, depois de horas em cima de um caldeirão borbulhante e um laboratório fechado e estéril.

Ela se levantou para esticar os músculos, olhou em volta, ninguém. Estendeu a varinha rapidamente e desapareceu com o cobertor. Avistou um carrinho de sorvete. Que mal faria?

"Por que não?" ele pensou. Estava quente afinal.

Foram para a mesma direção. Foi inevitável. Ela sorriu. Ele cordialmente a cumprimentou. Escolheram os sabores, fizeram os pedidos, sentaram-se num banco.

Cinco minutos de conversa viraram duas horas.

Ele não pode deixar de notar o quão linda era cor de seu cabelo à luz do sol da tarde.

Ela mal podia acreditar nas roupas trouxas casuais que ele usava, e no quanto elas lhe caiam bem.

Ele se repreendeu mentalmente.

Ela corou com o pensamento.

Ele não resistiu e arriscou.

"Jantar talvez?"

Ela sorriu brilhantemente e respondeu o para seu alivio.

"Que tal amanhã as oito?"

Ele a buscou em seu apartamento.

Ela estava nervosa.

Ele quase não segurou um suspiro ao vê-la naquele vestido preto sem alças.

Cumprimentaram-se, trocaram elogios e olhares.

Ela era uma beldade no auge dos vinte e cinco.

Ele estava sentindo coisas que não achava apropriado para sua idade.

O restaurante era trouxa, longe de tablóides e olhares maldosos do mundo bruxo.

Ela achou o ambiente maravilhoso.

Ele achou que ela era maravilhosa.

Saíram algumas horas depois rindo, satisfeitos e ligeiramente bêbados.

Ela lhe contava rindo um absurdo que ouvira no banheiro feminino.

Ele soltou uma risada de fundo de garganta.

Ela achou o som sexy.

Aparataram.

Ele com a mão em sua cintura.

Ela com a cabeça apoiada em seu peito.

Chegaram à porta de seu prédio.

Ele colocou a mão nos bolsos.

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior.

"Obrigada pela noite, foi tudo maravilhoso"

"Foi um prazer".

Ela se aproximou e olhou para seus lábios e em seus olhos.

Ele mostrou sua permissão se aproximando mais.

Ela fechou o espaço.

Ele jurou que nunca havia provado nada tão delicioso quanto seus lábios macios.

Ela gemeu baixo quando sua língua escovou seus lábios.

Ele a apertou contra ele.

Afastaram-se, ambos sorrindo.

"Boa noite, Severus". Ela disse num sorriso.

"Boa noite Hermione".

Ela entrou.

Ele esperou a porta se fechar para caminhar até o ponto de aparatação.

Nenhum dos dois dormiu bem aquela noite.

Encontraram-se outras duas vezes naquela semana.

Na primeira vez ela sugeriu um almoço. Era uma terça.

Ele estaria ocupado toda manhã fabricando um lote inteiro de poções inesperadamente encomendados.

Quando ela apareceu na porta de seu apotecário, no final do expediente, com dois sacos de comida para viagem ele sentiu um sorriso crescendo pela doçura do gesto.

Ela ficou maravilhada enquanto ele lhe mostrava seu laboratório no porão.

Ele sentiu seu coração inchar de orgulho.

Ela avisou que precisava ir.

Ele a acompanhou até a porta e agradeceu a refeição.

Ela corou.

Ele achou uma visão adorável.

Mais um beijo de despedida, um pouco mais longo dessa vez.

Ela sentiu um estranho vazio depois de se separarem.

Ele sentiu a mesma coisa.

Na sexta, depois de várias mensagens trocadas durante a semana, se encontraram outra vez.

Ele sugeriu um pequeno café na Londres trouxa.

Ela preferiu um perto do trabalho.

Ele concordou, com o coração pesado. E se alguém os visse juntos?

Ela segurou sua mão e foram caminhando dessa maneira até o destino.

Ele sentiu seu coração saltar no peito. Nenhum beijo jamais seria tão íntimo quanto aquele gesto.

Ela olhou para ele indo longe e lhe deixado desconfortável.

Ele riu e lhe disse que não, para afirmar trouxe a mão enlaçada a sua e beijou.

Eles se olharam.

Os outros na rua também

Na sábado pela manhã ela estourou em sua loja.

Ele estava sozinho organizando os pedidos para a próxima semana.

Ela mostrou a manchete no jornal. Absurdos sobre um romance tórrido e proibido.

Ele compreendeu.

Ela tinha lágrimas nos olhos.

Ele tinha fogo nas veias.

Ela ficou com ele até se acalmar.

Ele perguntou se ela se arrependia.

Ela balançou a cabeça e o beijou.

Era tudo o que ele precisava como resposta.

No fim do dia ele ligou.

Ela atendeu aliviada, pensou por um momento que fosse outro de seus amigos querendo uma explicação.

Ele queria saber se ela estava bem.

"Muito melhor agora". Ela respondeu.

Ele ficou em silêncio por alguns momentos, ponderando sobre sua próxima fala.

Ela chamou seu nome.

Ele tomou coragem.

"Gostaria de vir jantar em minha casa?"

Ela sorriu do outro lado da linha.

"Você cozinha bem?"

Ele poderia chorar de alivio com aquela resposta.

"Venha e descubra".

Ele deu as informações sobre onde aparatar.

As sete ela chegou. A casa de madeira era a mais aconchegante que ela poderia imaginar. O cheiro vindo da cozinha era inebriante.

Ele lhe recebeu com um beijo, já parecia tão natural.

Ela o seguiu a cozinha e se espantou pela maneira graciosa que ele se movia pelo cômodo.

Ele lhe serviu uma taça de vinho.

Ela o ajudou nos últimos detalhes.

O jantar foi servido e uma garrafa inteira da bebida foi sorvida pelos dois.

Estavam sentados no sofá de frente para a lareira.

Nenhum dos deles saberia explicar como terminaram num beijo selvagem.

Ela começou a desabotoar sua camisa quase inconscientemente.

As mãos deles pareciam quer gravar todo o caminho entre seu pescoço e sua coxa.

Ela abriu os olhos e olhou profundamente.

Ele devolveu o olhar e sabia automaticamente o que ela queria.

Tropeçaram pelos corredores até seu quarto, a trilha de roupas sendo deixada atrás deles.

Tocaram-se com um carinho que nenhum deles nunca havia recebido igual.

Ela sentia que seu corpo ia incendiar.

Ele não tinha um pensamento coerente a não ser o nome dela repetido como um mantra.

"Severus ..." Ela sabia que não duraria mais tempo.

Aquilo foi demais para ele. Tinha certeza que se lembraria para sempre do rosto dela contorcido de paixão como a coisa mais linda que ele já tinha visto até agora.

Ela involuntariamente apertou seus músculos em torno dele e os dois foram jogados juntos num precipício de prazer.

Tudo o que se ouvia era as respirações ofegantes.

Quando voltaram ao normal eles recomeçaram.

Ele esperou seu coração acalmar os batimentos, olhou para ela que sorria.

"Tenha piedade mulher, você vai ter que esperar dessa vez."

Ela lhe deu um tapa fingido no braço.

"Não estou rindo por isso Severus". Sua gargalhada ecoou pelo quarto.

" Se já se cansou de zombar da minha pessoa, eu espero uma explicação."

Ajeitou-se com os lençóis e sentou-se virada para ele.

"Bom, é que sem querem nós seguimos o costume trouxa." Ela sorriu pegando sua mão.

"Ilumine-me, eu imploro". Naquele ponto ele já estava preocupado que seu aviso inicial para Hermione teria que servir mais para si mesmo, uma vez que a visão dela coberta apenas com um lençol, com sua massa de cachos em toda sua glória, estava começando a despertar certas partes de seu corpo. Novamente.

"Bem, é que, claro que não é o senso comum, mas dizem que se você realmente sente uma boa química com a pessoa com quem você está saindo, é meio que uma regra essas pessoas terem cinco encontros antes de irem para cama." Ela terminou sua explicação ligeiramente corada.

Severus achou aquilo deveras idiota, mas agradecia no seu coração a quem quer que tenha criado a primeira oportunidade de se encontrar com a bruxa naquela tarde.

"Você quer dizer que sentiu uma química, como você mesmo disse?" Ele zombou a puxando em seu peito.

Ela ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos.

"Pode ter sido no início, mas eu acredito que talvez seja pouco para nomear o que é agora..."

Ele se sentiu endurecer, talvez porque ouvi-la dizer aquilo em voz alta tivesse finalmente deixado que ele se permitisse sentir o mesmo. Ele começou a se sentar para olhar-la nos olhos.

"Diga. Por favor, Hermione" Ele pediu, gentilmente segurando sua nuca.

E ela olhou firmemente em seus olhos, juntando toda a coragem que conferia fama à sua Casa.

" Eu estou apaixonada por você, eu sei que é cedo, mas não posso evitar...

Ele não deixou que ela terminasse a frase e quando ele respondeu de volta o mesmo sentimento em seu ouvido, seu coração poderia ser ouvido do outro lado do quarto.

Fizeram amor mais uma vez.

Ela se sentindo amada, segura e satisfeita.

Ele com a certeza de que aquele quinto encontro lhe trouxe algo que poderia durar toda uma vida.


End file.
